


Emily & JJ are sorry

by TrueBlue08



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Play, Punishment, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlue08/pseuds/TrueBlue08
Summary: The team is upset at Emily for pretending to be dead all this time and at JJ for covering for her. They decide to take their frustrations out in a more productive (explicit) way.(Please read tags, I marked non-con even though it's more dub-con, don't read if one of the tags is a trigger for you)





	Emily & JJ are sorry

Emily took a single deep breath in, squeezing her eyes closed in an effort to quell the tremor running through legs. Another deep breath, in and out, but her anticipation of the coming events only heightened. The muscles in her legs began to twitch and she tried her hardest to force away the tightness in them.

She knew exactly how she’d ended up in this position and blamed no one but herself. She’d lied to her team for months, let them believe she was dead, she had earned her punishment. Lifting her chin, she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Agent Prentiss opened her eyes, steeling her resolve. She could take her punishment so that they all could move on from this together.

She made eye contact with JJ in the exact same position as she was about 10 feet in front of her, turned so that they could see each other. They both had their legs spread wide, held apart with a metal spreader bar. Their arms were bound over their heads with cables that connected all the way up to the lofty ceiling of the airplane hangar that the team stored their private jet in. The two women were also completely naked.

Looking across the empty space between them, Emily and JJ shared a momentary glance that said everything the two were thinking: We deserve this, we never should’ve lied, now let’s get this over with.

“Emily, do you have anything you’d like to say to the team?” Aaron Hotchner, section chief, stepped to the edge of Emily’s peripheral vision.

“I’m so sorry,” her voiced cracked, betraying the edge of nervousness she couldn’t shake. She licked her lips and tried again. “We thought it was for the best, we thought we were protecting you.” She searched her mind for an apology that she hadn’t already given them over the past couple days. Hotchner didn’t wait for her to continue, he turned to JJ and repeated the question.

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you, all of you. Spence…” JJ trailed off, eyes searching of the youngest member of their team. “Spencer, I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you.”

“We accept your apologies, but that doesn’t make us even. Not yet.” Derek said from somewhere close behind Emily. “After tonight, we’ll all forget. We can all get over it together,”

Emily gasped as she felt the male agent’s rough hand come around her to directly cover her right breast. Looking down, she saw his darker fingers squeeze and pull on her pale sensitive flesh. Rolling her dusky rose colored nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he pinched and pulled until it harden to a tight point. A low moan sounded from Prentiss’s mouth and Morgan began using both hands to deliver the same treatment to both breasts.

With her lips parted around a moan, Hotchner stepped forward quickly to grab Prentiss’ chin in his strong hands and slide his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her with authority and aggression, lips moving hurriedly over hers. She tangled her tongue with his as he pressed further into her mouth, invading her space. Aaron nipped at her lower lip, holding the flesh between his teeth as he pulled away, stretching and scraping her skin. He returned to her mouth with continued ferocity, swiping with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. Prentiss felt her body warming under her boss’s tongue and her partner’s hands.

Derek was apparently content to continue his thorough kneading of Emily’s breasts, pinching her nipples just a bit too tight. With one last taste, Aaron stepped back, turning to walk around Emily. For a brief moment, Prentiss wondered where he was going, but any and all thought left her mind when she saw the scene in front of her.

Little Ashley Seaver was on her knees between JJ’s legs, head titled up, face lost somewhere in JJ’s folds. JJ had her head thrown back, but since Prentiss was taller than the other woman she could still see her face. Her eyes were screwed tight in ecstasy and her mouth was agape as she gasped for oxygen. Her chest was rising and falling so fast her breasts were bouncing with her perky upturned nipples drawing Emily’s awed gaze.

Emily stared at the two blond women in front of her, entranced as Ashley ate out the older agent with fervor. Heat pooled between her own legs and she swirled her tongue in her own mouth, finding herself aching for a taste of JJ’s sweet juices too.

Coming to stand in front of her now was Reid. Prentiss internally cursed him for blocking her from watching Ashley and JJ, until she looked down and saw that Reid had unbuckled his trousers to let out his thin erection. Reid’s dick was probably around 7 inches long, but skinny, Prentiss was sure she could wrap one hand around it, but right now she was not feeling picky.

“Emily, tell me you’re sorry.” He murmured, reminding Prentiss of how she’d hurt the young man standing in front of her.

“I’m so sorry,” Emily gasped. Reaching down to grab her hips, Reid poised himself at the entrance of her soaking vagina. Derek finally released her tender breasts and stepped back as Reid thrust forward, burying himself in his friend. Reid pulled halfway out, “Tell me again,”

“I’m sorry,” Emily cried as he thrust forward again. Reid’s dick didn’t stretch her inner walls by any means, but his hardness was satisfying her need to be filled. “Again,” Reid ordered, voice sounding gruff.

“I’m sorry,” “I’m sorry,” “I’m sorry,” Every thrust, in and out, Emily repeated herself, tears welling in her eyes. Reid pumped in and out of Emily, hands gripping her hips to pull her into his thrusts. Emily felt the electricity coursing through her body as she neared her orgasm.

Emily cried out one more apology as she came, spasming around Reid’s hard cock inside of her. Tears spilled over to run down her cheeks as Reid kept pumping into her until he too reached his finish. Before either of them had caught their breath, Reid pulled out of Prentiss, stepping off to the side.

Emily took a moment to recover, her legs were still twitching when she got her breathing under control and opened her eyes to see JJ being pounded into by Hotchner. When Hotch withdrew from JJ, Emily could see that he was significantly longer and thicker than Reid, with thick veins pulsing down the side of his shaft. JJ was letting out one long continuous moan as Hotch jackhammered in and out of her.

Though Prentiss probably could’ve watched JJ take hard dick all day, another member of the team had been patiently waiting their turn for her body. Emily blinked, surprised, when she saw Garcia standing in front of her. Garcia was wearing a bright neon pink and green dress with matching pink glasses and some sort of fuzzy headband holding back her long blond hair.

“Emily,” She started in her husky reassuring voice, “I just want you to know that I really do forgive you, like pinky swear on all that is tech. But I’ve been having this fantasy forever and I just can’t resist.” Using her pointer finger to push the bridge of her glasses further up her nose, she wasted no time in sliding her hands down Emily’s legs. Garcia spread the lips of her cunt wide, exposing the somewhat gaping slit still leaking spencer’s semen as well as her semi-hard swollen clit. One thumb gravitated towards her clit, pressing down firmly enough to pull a groan from somewhere deep inside Emily’s throat. So slowly, Penelope started moving her thumb in circles over the too sensitive flesh.

“Garcia, please,” Emily said in a huff of hot breath, “Faster, it hurts, please,” In a flash, what felt like an entire ocean was pooling between her legs bringing an intense ache.

“Shh, Em, this IS a punishment remember,” It was barely more than a whisper, “Bad girls don’t get favors,” Circling, circling, circling, Emily felt like her head was spinning in circles along with Garcia’s finger. She threw her head back, scrunching her eyes.

Finally, Garcia pulled back, withdrawing her torturous thumb from her folds. Emily didn’t bother lifting her head as disappointment filled her and settled in her aching vagina. She didn’t even open her eyes, until she felt two firm hands land on her hips and the blunt tip of a penis shallowly thrust into her cunt. Eyes flying open, she looked forward, directly into the eyes of Derek Morgan.

The strong grip on her waist held her steady as Derek thrust forward, sinking his long member deep into Emily. A breath caught in her lungs as he bottomed out for the first time, stretching her inner walls thoroughly. Morgan pulled back out until only just the head remained inside of Prentiss’s dripping cunt before jutting back in.

“Ugh, Morgan, yes-“ Prentiss cut off as Morgan set a grueling pace, effectively silencing her as she focused on remembering how to breathe.

“Yeah that’s right chocolate thunder, give it to her,” Garcia’s husky voice was right in her ear, directly behind her. “Give it to the bad girl, make her real sorry,” Penelope’s words sent shivers down Emily’s spine, adding to the growing electricity she could feel building in her sensitive clit.

“Emily, are you sorry? Tell daddy you’re sorry,” Garcia’s words were obviously effecting Morgan too, he grunted as he ground his hips against Prentiss’s cunt.

“I’m sorry daddy,” it came out in a strange keening voice Prentiss didn’t recognize as her own, but there was no time to consider that now. Morgan just redoubled his strength, his punishing grip sure to leave bruises on her skin.

Garcia’s strong fingers gripped Emily’s lower jaw, thrusting two of her fingers between her lips into her mouth. “Suck” Emily groaned as she licked and sucked on Garcia’s two digits, swirling her tongue as she hollowed her cheeks.

“dirty, dirty girl, bad, bad girl,” Garcia hummed against her overheated skin, nipping at the skin on her neck. “Show me how sorry you are,” Tears slipped from the corners of Emily’s eyes as her body overloaded on sensation and her orgasm was ripped from her body. Her inner walls spasmed around Derek’s hard cock inside of her as she sucked on Garcia’s fingers like her life depended on it.

Even as she came down from her high, she kept sucking on Penelope’s fingers which had begun thrusting softly into her mouth. Morgan continued to use her fucked-out body as he chased his own release inside of her, but Prentiss couldn’t focus on anything. After shocks rippled through her, sending sparks down to her toes.

With a grunt, Morgan thrust one more time, burying himself deep in Emily as he came in a series of hot bursts. Garcia finally slid her wet fingers out from between Emily’s lips at the same time Derek slid his dick out of Emily’s vagina. Emily almost cried out at the sudden sensation of emptiness.

Opening her eyes just in time to watch Rossi’s last thrusts into JJ, Emily saw as the rest of her team started to put themselves back together, tugging clothes back into place. Once Rossi had finished emptying his seed into JJ and zipped himself into his pants, he and Aaron first undid the spreader bars holding their legs open, then untied their hands from above their heads. Aaron supported most of Emily’s weight as he lowered her into a sitting position on the cold hangar floor. The sudden chill against her labia was jolting, enough to pull her out of her post-orgasm haze.

“Briefing room, 8 am everyone,” Aaron said.

“Yes, it looks like we’re heading out to Boise first thing, so pack your go bags,” Garcia added, her heels clicking as she began to leave the scene. Soon only Emily and JJ remained, but JJ quickly dressed and headed home to her husband and baby. Emily sat by herself for what could’ve been minutes or hours. When she finally roused herself enough to very gingerly dress and head out to her car, it was still daylight, so not too much time could’ve passed.

Emily felt good as she started her car and pulled out of the empty parking lot reserved for her team. Her soreness would fade and the bruises on her chin and hips would heal, but she was starting a new chapter with her team, and they were now closer than ever.


End file.
